Kitty and I
by Lexi Elric
Summary: After catching a little theif trying to steal his silver watch, he is forced with no other option but to take her in. But what is her name? Where did she come from? And what dark secrets from her past does she hold? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like! :)**

A pair of golden eyes starred intently at her prize. The blonde silently stretched out her claws, and carefully made a perfect circle through the glass. The small theif slipped her arm through the glass, her cat ears pricked up to detect trouble. Her tail flicked, keeping her balance on the pedistool. One false move and it would set off the alarms. Her fingertips clenched around the gem. The theif had her prize, but her feeling of victory quickly passed as the alarm set off. _Shit!_ she screamed mentally. _They must have known I was coming!_

Gaurds with armed weapons surrounded the perimeter of the room. The blonde even spotted out some military men. She felt a sense of pride, knowing that her skills had reached all the way to Central Headquarters. There was no way that she could take on fifty men. All she had were her swords, and they did not compare to guns and tazers. She would rather die than surrender though.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands where I can see them!" one of the soliders shouted. The chimera only grin, her feline kanine teeth glowing in the moonlight. She absolutely loved to mess with her enemies. Instead of taking out her sword in defense, she counted all the men in her head.

"So," she finally spoke. "There's forty-eight of you and one of me," she sighed, and sniffled a little. She took out a hankercheif as if she was in destress. "What's a poor girl to do?" She blew into it, creating a large puff of smoke, creating a diversion for her escape. She made her way through the crowd of idiots and made her way out of the museum. Company was awaiting her outside as well. Police cars blocked all her exits. _Damn... What now?_

"That's enough! You're not getting away this time!" what she supposed who was the commander said. "Hands up!" The chimera only smirked again. _Their making this too fun for me..._ Her claws stretched out. Most of the officers took this as a threat, she saw a few take a step back or take better aim her.

Using her feline speed, she scampered up the stone pillers, fully aware of the bullets barely missing her from behind. The chimera quickly made it to the top with no problem at all. _I can take cover on the route, that will give me time to think of an escape plan..._ Her golden eyes wandered to a very slim, but tall tree. _And I think I just got it!_

She took a deep breathe and ran as fast as she could at the tree, slamming down her boots on the tip of the tree, causing it to lean back. Using all her strength, she pushed off. With the tree giving her support, she flew across the roof, and slammed into the factory near by. Her claws dug into the hard stone, making her wince in pain from the impact. The poor claws were definately going to be aching later.

However, the theif did not care. She had made it out in one piece, not that she doubted herself. She had far too much pride for that. When the chimera knew she was out of the authorities sight, she stopped by an old park bench to rest. _Mission accomplished... _She then stared down at her prize. _Now who am I going to rob next?_

(-)

Roy Mustang was not a fan of Mondays. Far too much paperwork was waiting for him at the office. A whole new week meant a whole new week full of new cases. The colonel heard several complaints from the officers below him about an annonimus theif. Not that he cared, he just wanted them to shut up.

"Her sword is as fast as lighting!" one of them complained.

"She took out my whole team within an eye blink!" another exclaimed.

Roy shook his head in disbelief. _Was this really what the military was coming to? Fretting over one single theif? How dangerous could she be? I could do a better job than those fools! This would have never happened if I was fuerher! What the hell has Bradley been up to?_ Of course fate just had to see that he could handle this for itself.

"Your next assignment came in," Riza said, not even bothering to greet him. _Must be a hard day..._ "Apparently General Hakuro wants you to find this theif. He requested that you start a search party immediantly."

"Damn... Is a girl really that much trouble?" His luietenant shot him a dirty look. Mustang backed off a little and quickly told her he was just joking. "What I meant to say was... She must be very skilled to have her case passed up to me, never underestimate the fury of a strong woman."

Riza nodded and went back to her work. Roy sighed in relief, knowing that he had just dodged a bullet. Literally. Nothing would stop that women when she had her pistol. Roy rubbed his temples and sat down at his desk, glancing over the file. _I see what the problem is... She's a chimera. The officers beneath me had probably not had as much experience with chimeras like I have. This will be a piece of cake. But why did they pick me for something so low? I know things have been kind of slow lately, but are the higher ups really doubting me now?_

"Havoc."

"Yes sir?" Jean said, getting up from his seat.

"Rally the others, tell them that we'll be working late tonight."

(-)

The night shift was going to be difficult, but the faster they caught this theif, the faster Roy could tuck away her file in the file cabnit and probably never have to look at it again. Roy yawned. His hands wandered down to his pockets to warm them up. That's when the colonel noticed his pocket watch was missing. He said, turned to Havoc and said, "Watch my post for me. I forgot my watch back at Headquarters. If I don't have it by next morning, the gaurds won't let me in."

"That's cool. I'll be here," the smoker assured. _Wow, I feel so relieved__, _he thought, adding a little sarcasm to it.

(-)

The blonde climbed her way up the wall of Central Command. _Idiots... They thought I was going somewhere else for my next target. They didn't even think of to gaurd their own base. Sure, they're soliders, but they're inexperienced._ Her eyes peeked through the window of a fairly large office. On one of the desks sat a silver watch.

The theif smiled wide. _Silver will sell well on the market. _She picked at the window lock with one of her claws until she heard all the tumblers click. She silently slipped in, careful of any signs of danger. The theif picked up the silver watch. This was definately her best steal yet, and it was just too easy. Before she could slip out the window, the lights turned on.

(-)

Roy stood there dumbfounded. A girl no taller than four and a half feet tall with ears and a tail had his pocket watch her hands. The theif they were so desperately looking for had been under their nose the whole time. The girl made it for the window, but Roy was too fast for her. He snapped his ignition gloves, sending her only exit ablaze. Roy approached the crook, cautious with every step. He didn't want to hurt her, she was only a child.

"Put down the watch, and put your hands up," he commanded. The theif only stood there, starring back into his intense gaze. A shiver ran down his spine. It felt like she was looking straight into his soul. To his surprise, the girl only smiled.

"Okay, but first you have to catch me!" With that she was perched on top of the bookshelf, waving her tail playfully.

"No," Roy shook his head. "You come down here or I will light you on fire."

"You can try," she said, starting to get on the Colone's nerves. "But you'll only do more damage to your office. Have you forgot about the curtains?" she asked, pointing to the flaming window.

"I haven't forgotten," he corrected her. "I don't think you know who I am."

"You're right, I haven't heard of you. Guess that means your not a worthy opponent." Roy took a deep breathe, trying to calm down. _She's just trying to aggrivate me. _Roy snapped, careful not to hit her, and sent the bookshelf crashing down. The attack completely caught the girl by surprise. She fell off the toppling bookshelf. Roy, taking his chance, ran in and caught the theif in his arms. She began kicking, screaming, yelling, and even biting him, but the Colonel wouldn't budge. To be honest, her teeth felt like love bites cats gave. She was no threat to him now.

"There, I caught you."

(-)

It took a dozen men to put out the fire due to their small quarrel. The strange girl was sitting in a chair, now in handcuffs. No matter how many questions Hughes asked, she refused to answer. The theif only starred down at her lap.

"What is your name?" Hughes asked for the third time. The girl stayed silent yet again. "How old are you?" he tried again. Still no answer. Maes eventually gave up and walked back over to Roy. "She won't say anything." He sighed. "She's a tough one. Can't even find her name."

"Sir? What are you going to do now?" Riza asked. "You could put her in Juvinial Hall until she's eighteen, then it will be the court's decision. But then again, she didn't actually hurt anyone, which was strange." Roy nodded.

"I agree. It is a bit bizzare. She didn't even try to attack me. I know this sounds crazy, but maybe we should give her a second chance."

"And let her steal again?" Riza asked, eyeing her superior officer questioningly. "It's true, she's only a child, but she's also a theif." Hughes thought for a moment. He was too soft to see her go to prison.

"What if she stayed with one of us for a while and if she has good behavior, maybe we can let her go. Plus, this would be a good chance to find out who she is."

"I don't know if it would be good for her to stay with me though," Riza admitted. "Black Hayate doesn't like cats." Havoc sighed.

"I'm a drinker and a smoker, so I don't think it's safe for her to stay with me."

"And I don't want her to use her claws on my wife and my dear Elysia," Hughes gooed, making the other officers roll their eyes. Roy knew that he was the only option left. He couldn't find a reason to say no, sadly. He didn't hold alchohaul in his house, he didn't smoke, no dogs, no toddlers or innocent house wives to be in danger, and he knew he could handle her now.

"I guess I'll take her off your hands," Roy sighed. "If Hakuro heard about this he would put her in Juvinial Hall immediantly. So keep your mouths shut until I tell him."

(-)

The little theif was quiet for most of the ride to Roy's house.

"Why aren't you taking me to prison?" she finally asked.

"You are still young, I would feel bad sending you to Juvy that quickly. I'm giving you a chance, so behave."

"So where are you takng me exactly?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"You're going to be staying with me until further notice," he answered, still not taking his eyes off the road.

"WHAT?"

**Okay hope you liked it! I worked really hard to make this! So if you want me to write another chapter then review! I will not write until you give me your comments! :) I know I'm picky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I haven't worked on this story in a while. Since it didn't get many reviews to start with, I thought it would be a total bust. So, I'm giving it another shot. If there aren't enough reviews then I'll just shut it down for good. Alphonse and Edward make their first appearance in this chapter! SQUEAL!**

**Lexi: Again, why am I not in this story?**

**Me: Because this is a different story about another OC. You know, you can't always have the spotlight.**

**Lexi: Fuck. You. *flips off***

**Me: Well then!**

* * *

><p>The girl kicked and screamed as Roy practically dragged the chimera into his house. She had been quite troublesome since he had given her the news that she would be staying with him for a while. To be honest, Roy was ready to ship the girl off to prison right away. Of course, if he did that, then the higher ups would certainly find out about her animal traits and throw her into a research lab. Knowing the state of this country, he bet his entire life's savings that this mysterious little thief came from a military lab. Ever since the incident at Labratory 5, Roy learned that there was something going on in the military that was much deeper than ranks and simple research.<p>

"NO!" she screamed as the colonel locked the door and dragged her by the feet into the living room. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mustang was starting to get real tired of her outbursts and loud curses. The she-cat drug her claws across the carpet, attempting to get away. Roy wondered just how sharp they were. Perhaps he could consult with Hawkeye and Hughes about declawing.

Roy flopped her onto the couch. He placed his hands on his hips and glarred down at her with a dissapproving frown. "Look," he began, challenging eyes full of hatred, glaring back at each other. "Since you were so smart to try and steal my pocketwatch, we're stuck with each other for a while. So it's time I laid down some ground rules."

With an exhasperated huff from the rebelious teen, he continued.

"One- No destroying my or anyone's property. Two- No stealing. At. All. Three- Follow all the rules. Four- Stay inside the house at all times unless you are with me with some protection over your ears and tail. Five- Stay out of my room and study."

She gave him a "bite me" look and spat, "And if I don't?" She didn't hold back on the attitude. Her cat ears and tail didn't mean that she didn't act like a total bitch like most teenage girls.

Roy sighed, trying to hold his temper._ Don't fry her,_ he kep thinking. "If you don't follow any of those rules I just listed, I'll have you sent straight to the fuhrer's office." He smirked when a look of horror crossed her face. "I can only imagine what he'll do to a chimera like you. We're trying to help you, so be greatful. The least a good for nothing thief like you could do is behave for once."

There was a long pause as if she was considering his statement as an offer. "Alright," she decided. "I'll play nice for now. But remember, you tick me off, and I'll make your life a living hell."

The fire was light.

With a smirk Mustang replied, "Likewise."

* * *

><p>Roy awake to the annoying sound of the buzzing of his alarm clock. Damn. He really hated the morning. Slapping his hand on the device with brute force, he shut it off and began to get ready for the long day. The colonel knew that he had to take the little thief with no name to work today. He certainly didn't trust the chimera running amuck in his home. She could easily take all of his expensive belongings and hot-tail it out of there. So sadly, in the end, he was stuck with the brat.<p>

Which reminded him, where was the little cat girl? It took him a moment to recover the memories of the night before. He had given her the guest bedroom which- he so cleverly picked- had no windows and could be locked from the outside. This way, he could make sure she didn't decide to sneak out at night and pull off one of her little heists. Apparently she was well known for stealing high-priced items and sneaking past security gaurds.

The Flame Alchemist made his way down the steps and turned to his right down another short coridoor. Finally, he reached the door of the guest bedroom. Unlocking it, he turned the knob and entered the darkened, windowless, room. At first, he expected the small thief to jump out at him and try to make a run for it, but instead, the room was quiet. A little too quiet for his liking. To his surprise he found the blonde girl curled up in the bed to the left corner sound asleep. Her golden tail brushed lightly back and forth. It appeared that she was having a good dream. Unconciously, the colonel began to watch the strange girl in her slumber. It wasn't like him. It's not that he found her attractiver or anything, it just seemed so strange that the girl who put up a fight with him the other night was so peaceful. She was just... sleeping.

Her cat-like ears flicked at the sudden intrudor, making her eyes open slightly. Anyone could tell the little thief was half asleep. Not that he could blame her thought, it was 6:30 AM. She blinked a few times before taking notice of the man hovering over her bed. A split second later, she shrieked and nearly fell out of bed. Querking an eyebrow, the colonel gave her a questioning look. _Is she always this jumpy?_ It took her only a moment later to recollect herself. She glared at him with the sheer anger she used last night. _Is she trying to scare me? If so, she needs to try harder than that._ It took a lot to scare Colonel Mustang, and she would need more thn just a threatening look to do so.

"DON'T DO THAT!" she screamed at the older man. "CREEPER! WATCHING ME WHILE I SLEEP! HOW DARE YOU? PERVERT!"

That just pissed Mustang off. "HEY! I'M NO PERVERT! I JUST CAME TO WAKE YOU UP!" There was a long pause. The two never took their eyes off of each other, ready to pounce if someone made a sudden movement. "Now get dressed," he ordered after a while, stroding out of the room towards the kitchen.

That's when it suddenly occured to him... _AW FUCK! I HAVE TO COOK FOR THAT BRAT TOO!_ Roy was really starting to regret agreeing that he should be the one to take care of the chimera. Maybe he could send her in a box to General Hakuro's doorstep. That would teach her to respect him. Then again, that would mean he probably would never see her again. A tempting option indeed... that is, unless he wanted to say hello to Hawkeye's pistol.

* * *

><p>After preparing a full meal of bacon, eggs, and toast, the colonel called the girl from her room. The strange girl was dressed in simple civilian clothes. A long black coat to cover her tail, under that was a simple gray tight t-shirt and jeans, a black hat on top of her head. She looked like some emo kid. Nontheless, she had managed to cover her animal appendages.<p>

The blonde gave him a dirty look when she entered the room, which was immediantly replaced by wide eyes and a drooling mouth when she caught sight of the food set on the table. She looked as if she hadn't eaten a full meal in her life (which was probably true). The strange girl quickly consumed her breakfast, now completely ready for the day.

"Why do we have to go to your work place this early in the morning?" she complained, wiping the sleep away from her yellowish golden eyes. "The morning is evil..."

Well," Roy began, a vein in his forhead popping out from irritation. "Like most normal people, I have a job. And like most normal people, I have to be there at a certain time or my superiors will have my ass." A small giggle from behind made him stop. _Did she just laugh at an image of me being in pain?_ He swerved around to glare at the cat chimera, who immediantly stopped. "Come on," he commanded, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards the car. "You're going to make me more late than I already am."

* * *

><p>Mustang quietly sat at his desk, scribbling away at paperwork while the strange girl took a nap on the couch, her cat ears slightly sticking out of the hat. Not that it mattered though. He highly doubted that anyone besides his own team would make a visit to his office today.<p>

As if he had been jinxed, Edward and Alphonse barged right in. Ed, of course, was the one who kicked open the door without even knocking. His brother, Al, walked behind him with a sheepish kind of body language, whispering something to Ed along the lines of, "Brother, you know better than to break down people's doors."

To his relief, the brothers didn't really seem to notice the strange girl asleep on the couch, well, atleast Ed didn't. The blonde alchemist slapped his sloppy-written report on the poor colonel's desk. Of course, Ed smirked at him mockingly, knowing that he was the one that had to somehow decipher the almost impossible to read report. Just what he needed. More torture. _Thanks a lot Fullmetal._

"Look bastard, we don't want to stay in this crummy joint much longer, so cough up a new lead," the blonde sassed. He was just like the girl. No respect at all. It's hard to believe the little shrimp even made the title, "Hero of the People."

The colonel rubbed his temples, feeling a head ache coming on. It always happened when the runt came around for a visit. "Fullmetal," he said, irritably. "I don't have any new leads for you at the moment. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait around Central until something comes up." Edward raised an eyebrow, glaring down at his superior officer.

"What? How hard is it to find a lead? You've been really slacking lately Colonel Bastard." The blonde cocked one hip to the side, expressing his over-confidence freely.

"Brother..." Al muttered from behind, looking down at the strange girl. But neither of the two seemed to hear him. The alchemists were at each other's throats, as usual. And when that happened, almost no one could seperate them. Except for Lieuteniant Hawkeye or Major Armstrong. Alphonse looked down at the girl, catching a glimpse at her ears. It was wierd enough that she was in the colonel's office in the first place, but the ears were the cherry on top of the wierd ice cream sundae.

His metal hand reached out and gently brushed the hat off of the strange girl's head, careful not to wake her. His suspicions were true... Cat ears stuck proudly out on the top of her head, twitching slightly as the clothing article was removed. Golden tuffs of fur sat at the top, making Al feel the warmness he only felt while rescuing small kittens from the cold, wet rain.

The girl yawned, showing her perfectly white sharp teeth. She sat up on the couch, unaware of her surroundings for a moment. Her yellow eyes sprang to life once she noticed the suit of armor before her. But, to his surprise, unlike most people, she showed no fear in her eyes. It's as if she could sense that he was a good person on the inside, despite his outer image. She smiled after a while.

"Hi," she said. That's when she noticed that her ears were out. Her face went pale as she covered them with her hands. Alphonse then realized that she probably wasn't suppose to let anyone see them, in fear of that she might be shipped off to a research lab.

"It's okay," he quickly said, putting up his hands in defence. "I've met people like you. It's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. Hope you all like. Please review and comment. If there are enough I will continue.<strong>


End file.
